Laundry treating appliances, such as a washing machine, may include a drum defining a treating chamber for receiving and treating a laundry load according to a cycle of operation. The cycle of operation may include a phase during which the liquid may be removed from the laundry load, an example of which is an extraction phase where a drum holding the laundry rotates at speeds high enough to impart a sufficient centrifugal force on the laundry load to remove the liquid. During the extraction phase, the laundry load is satellized by centrifugal force and rotates with the drum and exerts a force on the drum.
The extraction phase typically includes multiples of an acceleration phase (ramp) followed by a constant speed phase (plateau), which step the rotational speed up to a final speed plateau. During each plateau, an out of balance test may be run to determine the amount of imbalance of the laundry load. Each plateau is also used in combination with the subsequent ramp to determine the combined inertia of the rotating components of the appliance, like the drum, and the laundry load. The amount of imbalance and/or inertia may be used in setting the rotational speed for subsequent plateaus and/or acceleration rates for subsequent ramps during the extraction phase.